Trailer hitches are well known devices that are used to tow trailers, hitch-mounted bike racks, and other hitch-mounted accessories. Hitches are often installed with a receiver that extends below the bumper fascia. Extending the hitch below the bumper fascia, however, has a tendency to reduce the structural strength of the hitch. Vehicle manufacturers also provide hitches that extend through a cutout in the bumper fascia. Although these hitches tend to have increased structural strength, the large cutout in the fascia can be unsightly.